1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device; more particularly, to a lighting device having a plurality of heat dissipating holes on a housing thereof for improved heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
Many conventional light emitting diode (LED) designs suffer poor thermal conductivity, particularly on and around the circuit boards. Also, many conventional lighting devices have their LEDs disposed in a cavity, thus the hot air being generated inside the cavity cannot be dissipated easily. In addition, the housing of the conventional lighting devices often blocks the air to flow, thereby reducing the effectiveness of their onboard heat dissipating devices.
To address the above issues, the inventors propose the following solution.